The Sims Movie/Credits
Here are the credits of The Sims Movie, the upcoming 2019 American CGI animated feature adaptation of the top selling life simulation PC game series ''The Sims'' created by Will Wright, Electronic Arts, and Maxis. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Electronic Arts present In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment An Electronic Arts and Maxis Feature Animation Production A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller AnnaSophia Robb David Schwimmer Will Ferrell Jason Lee THE SIMS MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Written and Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Produced by Glenn Ficarra Phil Lord, PGA Christopher Miller, PGA John Requa Nicholas Stoller Executive Producers Glenn Ficarra Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Requa Jared Stern Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Based on the Characters and the Video Games Created by Will Wright Electronic Arts and Maxis Music by Ilan Eshkeri Edited by Sim Evan-Jones, ACE John Venzon, ACE Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Art Director Devin Crane Director of Photography Simon Dunsdon Visual Effects Supervisors Karl Herbst Art Matsuura David Alexander Smith Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Heads of Story Craig Berry Matt Flynn Head of Animation Dave Burgess Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Co-Director Chris McKay Animation Supervisors Chris Bailey Andrew R. Jones Associate Producers John Kreidman Kristen Murtha Production Manager Nelson Lee Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer Michael Babcock Supervising Sound Editors Michael Babcock Tom Myers Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Michael Babcock Ben Burtt Will Files Tom Johnson Gary Summers Casting by Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Matthew Jon Beck Starring the Voice Talents of AnnaSophia Robb David Schwimmer Will Ferrell Jason Lee Amy Poehler Justin Roiland Katie Crown Ray Romano Glenn Close Alec Baldwin Cuba Gooding Jr. Rob Schneider Tom Kenny with Will Wright and Morgan Freeman Jim Gaffigan Tina Fey Neil Patrick Harris Winona Ryder Anna Kendrick Jason Drucker Josh Hutcherson Jennifer Lawrence Claudia Kim Chris Cooper Bonnie Hunt Alexander Gould Second Part of the Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Electronic Arts present In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment An Electronic Arts and Maxis Feature Animation Production A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller THE SIMS MOVIE Creative Consultants Glenn Ficarra John Requa Jared Stern Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul Production Supervisor Alex Kauffman Production Licensing Supervisor Jackson Lewis Script Coordinator Rachel Reuben Story Story Producer David Story Story Co-Producer Ryan Harris Story Supervisors Maxwell Brace Ellen Tremiti Story Artists Emily Dean Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Ryan Savas Frans Vischer Simon Wells Carey Yost Additional Story Artists Lorna Cook Michael Fong Jack Hsu Gabe Lin Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Chris Paluszek Justin Ridge Story Production Coordinator Hayley Beisler Character Development Gabe Hordos Brian Huskey Troy Saliba Will Wright Editorial Editorial Supervisor Justin Danger Shelton Associate Editors Steven Liu Chris Cartagena First Assistant Editor Jess Fulton Second Assistant Editor Kenny G. Krauss Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid/Leica Engineer Angus Munro Leica Editors Kirk Hudson Astig Melemetd Jian Merissa Tse Leica Assistant Editor Giles Sander Visual Development Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Joseph Feinsilver Mike Inman Aurora Jimenez Seoane Character Design Supervisor Bill Schwab Character Design Lead Sylvain Deboissy Character Designers Andy Bialk Phil Bourassa Bobby Chiu Carlos Grangel Jeff Johnson Will Wright Carey Yost Character Design Development Artist Mark Oftedal Graphic Designers Ellen Moon Lee Will Wright Previs Previs Supervisor Kyle Robinson Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artists Brendan Carroll Michael Cawood Cast Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Jack Angel Krizia Bajos Dee Bradley Baker Bob Bergen Cia Court Debi Derryberry Jessica DiCicco Terri Douglas Keith Ferguson Zoe Galvez Jess Harnell Roger Labon Jackson Phil LaMarr Mona Marshall Scott Menville Taylor Parks Arianna Ratner Patrick Seitz Nick Shakoour Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore Owen Thomas Randy Thom Alan Tudyk Hynden Walch Frank Welker Diamond White Scott Whyte Debra Wilson Ariel Winter Matthew Wood Will Wright Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph CG Supervisors Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Senior Digital Production Manager Jeremie Winslow Digital Production Managers Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Lead Character Modeler Yun Geuk Kang Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Luis Labrador Richard Suchy Lead Environmental Modeler Alexander Whang Environmental Modelers David Emery Howard Muzika Steven Rheinfrank Marc Steinberg Lead Modeling Technical Director Eric Sanford Modeling Technical Director Claudio Clemente Character Set-up Character Setup Supervisors Michael Ford Christopher Waegner Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup Technical Directors James Bancroft Brian H. Burks Kyudon Choi Fabrice Ceugniet Joseph DiLallo Keridan Elliott Rick Grandy Arthur Gregory Joseph M. Harkins John Hood Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Omar Smith Brian Thompson Layout Lead Rough Layout Artist Lisa Suzuki Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinator Melanie Lowe Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Rough Layout Artists Chris Edwards Harald Kraut Hiroshi Mori Carlos Pedroza Brian Pohl Chris Poplin Final Layout Artists Michael Condro Corey Hels Doug Moore Dani Morrow Joseph Thomas Stereo Layout Artists Shane Bouthillier Jameson Schultz Layout Technical Directors David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Character Animation Lead Mike Beaulieu Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Christina Takahashi Jocelyne Ward Animators Ana Alvarado Cinzia Angelini Isabel Auphan James Baker Anders J.L. Beer Josh Beveridge Jamaal Bradley Ben Catmull Dominick Cecere James Chiang Jeff Croke James Crossley Luca Erbetta Mark Farquhar Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Steven Pierre Gordon Luis Grane Bill Haller Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Nicole Herr Scott Holmes Ethan Hurd Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Eric Lees Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Joe Mandia Kenn McDonald Gavin Moran Matthew J. Munn Joseph Oh Kevin O'Hara Patrick Osborne Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Irene Parkins Brett Paton Jayson Price Tim Ranck Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Henry Sato Brian Scott P. Kevin Scott Keith A. Sintay Chad Stewart David Stodolny Bill Tessier Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Pepe Valencia Roger Vizard Michael C. Walling Dan Wawrzaszek Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams John Wong Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Chuck McIlvain Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Jiang Han David Kenley Diana Lee Kate Nagy Pallav Sharma Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Mike Ogun Alkan Bekah Baik Al Bailey James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Grady Campbell Jean Choi Jeff Chung Cedar Connor Mike Dalzell Dennis Davis Lisa Deaner Caine Dickinson Amy Edwards Brian Fisher Toby Gaines Jason Gottlieb Brian Hanable Jerome S. Hartman Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Knight Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Gautama Murcho Vinh Nguyen James H. Park Cara Paul Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Daniel Raffel Daniel Rubin John Sasaki David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Manuela Schmidt Peter Sidoriak Aaron Singer Ryan Smolarek Sharmishtha Sohoni Daniel Sunwoo Ryan Trippensee Wayne Vincenzi Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Teru Yoshida Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Stephen Marshall Joseph Pepper Effects Animation Associate Production Manager Amanda Hui Effects Animation Coordinator Colin de Andrade Effects Animators Tom Allen Charles Anderson Matthew Michael Benson Dan Bodenstein Daniele Colajacomo Todd Dufour Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Mark Hamilton Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Wayne Hollingsworth Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim James Little Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak Christopher Dante Romano Miles Todorof Carolyn A. Uy Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Chris Yee Character Effects Associate Production Manager James Michael Miller Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Amandine Claude Christian Hinz Janice Lew Jeff Martin Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Nori Kaneko Matte Painting Lead Ivo Horvat Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Will Weston Look Development Look Development CG Supervisor Bret St. Clair Look Development Associate Production Manager Frederick Lissau Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development Software Lead Karl Steifvater Look Development Software Technical Director Andy King Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Sam Gebhardt John McGee Production Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Brendan T. Ryan Production Coordinator Holly Fung Visual Effects Editor Anik Seguin Visual Effects Editorial Coordinator Addison Pauli Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Production Services Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Leah Wouters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Production Services Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Development Group CG Technical Director Daniel Kramer Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Software Leads Moti Cohen Cottalango Leon Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Color Scientists Sean Cooper Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Marc-Andre Davignon Mark Fickett David R. Gordon Junko V. Igarashi Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Dhasarath Ravindranath James Salter Mathew Selby Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Production Management Marilyn Fausto Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Samantha N. Brown J.C. Cornwell Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Prawat Sande Scoredos Steven Vargas Artist Management Sharon Berlin Chantal Beck Bumgarner Jill Shane Butler Camille Eden Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Rojo Chad Hellmuth Tiffany Herrington Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Diane St. Clair Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Jillian Toohey Barry Weiss Systems Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Debbie Denise Randy Lake Mandy Tankenson Barry Weiss Production Recording Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Assistant Producer Douglas Schwartz Production Coordinator Hayden White Assistants to Mr. Lord and Mr. Miller Rebecca Karch Andrew Swett Nicole Williams Assistant to Mr. Stoller Perry Janes Production Consultant Toby Gibson Additional Production Manager Kelly Lafferty First Assistant Accountants Hellen Martin Victoria B. Wong Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Production Assistant Terran Seifert Post Production Post Production Supervisor Randall James Bol Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imaging Digital Intermediate Colorist Matt McFarland Digital Intermediate Color Assist Jeff Pantaleo Digital Intermediate Producer Bruce Lomet Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Josh Gold Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Frank Rinella Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Artists Ronni Brown Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Blake Collins Foley Recordists Sean England Corey Tyler Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Additional Post Production Sound Services by Warner Bros. Sound Sound Effects Editors Gerardo Gonzalez Kenneth Young Foley Artist Alyson Dee Moore Music Executive Music Producer Steven Schnur Senior Music Supervisor Cybele Pettus Music Supervisor John Houlihan Music Licensing Manager Beverly Koeckeritz Music Recorded by Ilan Eshkeri Music Mixed by Alan Meyerson Music Produced by Steve McLaughlin Music Performed by The London Metropolitan Orchestra Music Conducted by Andy Brown Featured Musicians Andy Burrows Emmy the Great Guy Pratt Tim Wheeler 1st Violins Rita Manning Gaby Lester Philippa Ibbotson Kathy Gowers Ian Humphries Thomas Kemp Lorraine McAslan Tom Pigott-Smith Simon Smith Annabelle Meare 2nd Violins Ralph De Souza Cathy Thompson Fenella Barton Matthew Ward Kirsty Mangan Kirsten Klingels Debbie Widdup Jamie Hutchinson Violas Garfield Jackson Joel Hunter Gustav Clarkson Bob Smissen Andy Parker Natalie Holt Katie Wilkinson Cellos Caroline Dale Nick Cooper Rachael Lander Richard Harwood Double Basses Chris Laurence Enno Senft Flute Anna Noakes Oboe John Anderson Clarinet (double bass clarinet) Anthony Pike Bassoon (double contrabassoon) Gavin McNaughton Horns Richard Watkins Mike Thompson Trumpets John Barclay Tom Rees-Roberts Tenor Trombones Peter Beachill Richard Edwards Bass Trombone Dave Stewart Tenor Saxophone Pat Clahar Timpani Tristan Fry Harp Gill Tingay Piano Sally Heath Percussion, Guitars, and Keyboards Steve McLaughlin Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Editor John Finklea Orchestrations by Jessica Dannheisser Julian Kershaw Music Programmed and Arranged by Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Recorded and Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Abbey Road Studios, London British Grove Studios North Pole Studios Music Recording Engineers Jason Elliot Lewis Jones Matt Jones Poppy Kavanagh Music Production Coordinator Josine Cohen Music Production Assistants Daisy Chute Lillie Harris Marli Wren Music Preparation by JoAnn Kane Music Services Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Soundtrack Available on Songs "The Sims 4 Theme Song" Written and Composed by Ilan Eshkeri "Love Broke Thru" Written by Bryan Fowler, Bart Millard, Toby McKeehan, and Christopher Stevens Produced by Toby McKeehan and Christopher Stevens Performed by TobyMac Courtesy of ForeFront Records and Capitol Christian Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Who I Am" Written and Performed by Kari Kimmel "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" Written by Jörgen Elofsson, David Gamson, Greg Kurstin, and Ali Tamposi Performed by Kelly Clarkson Produced by Greg Kurstin Courtesy of RCA Records "The Fight Song" Written by Rachel Platten, David Bassett, and Jon Levine Produced by Jon Levine Performed by Rachel Platten Courtesy of RCA Records and Columbia Records "Welcome to Your Life" Written and Performed by Grouplove Produced by Ryan Rabin, Phil Ek, and Captain Cuts Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation and Canvasback Music By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Fix My Eyes" Written by Luke Smallbone, Joel Smallbone, and Seth Mosley Performed by For King & Country Courtesy of Fervent Records and Curb Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing For Maxis Senior Vice President Lucy Bradshaw Vice President of Animation David J. Steinberg Vice President of Operations Scott Taylor Vice President of Product Technology Thomas Boyd Senior Human Resources Director Kim Miller Group Finance Director Eric Garay Vice President of Marketing Michael Johnson Senior Communications Director John Reseburg Senior Legal Counsel Pamela Ostroff Human Resources Debbie Graves Suz'Anne Sullivan Ciara Torres Finance Yoann Durand Wilma Yun Gunderson Administrative Support Terri Keeling Joslyn Rinde Technical Support Jennifer O'Shea For Electronic Arts Chief Executive Officer Andrew Wilson Chairman Larry Probst Chief Financial Officer Blake Jorgensen Executive Vice President, EA Studios Patrick Söderlund Chief Marketing Officer Chris Bruzzo Senior Vice President of General Counsel and Corporate Security Jacob Schatz Executive Vice President of Worldwide Business Affairs Joel Linzner Executive Vice President of Global Publishing Laura Miele Chief People Officer Mala Singh Chief Technology Officer Ken Moss Vice President of Business Affairs Lee Rawles Senior Business Affairs Talent Manager Marci Galea Senior Business Affairs Coordinator Emily Clark Legal Justin Aragon Hannah Croke Kirsten Daru Stu Eaton Vineeta Gajwani Sue Garfield Lisa Ann Hall Marissa Hill Kerry Hopkins Amy Saechao Mariann Tam Alicia Truby Kerah Williams Senior Vice President of Global Communications Group David Tinson Global Communications Group Kealan Cronin Juliette Delapierre Chloe Dubini Gustav Enekull Ellana Fortuna Stuart Lang Bettina Munn Jordan Neinken John Simpson Andrew H. Wong Global Brand Management John Buchanan Jarrett Lee Charlotte Michel Deborah Shin Sean Sturm Debysue Wolfcale Global Engagement and Acquisition Jason Bunge Rachel Getz Julie Kim Michael Lee Chris Morgan Jaap Tuinman Lydia Zalewska Community Engagement Team Cory Banks Jonathan Cooper Maddy Fouts Shay Pomeroy Som Pourfarzaneh Adam Tanielian Content & Digital Strategy Team Justin Fragapane Duke Indrasigamany Jonathan Judelson Cody Kennedy Charles Kha Sam McGlynn Vicky Mittal Galen Scorer Public Relations & Events Corbin Bourne Brad Hilderbrand John Reseburg Jino Talens Global Analytics and Insights Zachery Anderson Jodie Antypas Roger Feltman Adam Johnson Origin Nicole Adams Dave Gregory Ken Rogers Alan Roth Erikka Thompson Global Publishing David Pennelle Thomas Phan Tracey Prosser Simon Terry Worldwide Customer Experience Dana Baldwin Bill Bendrott Jeff Braddock Ursula Maria Brand Patricia Coffey Lauren Conners Rahul Gagrani Donovan Gentry Erika Hanlon Mats Helge Holm Ben Jones Nikhi Joshi Anup Kulkarni Josh Reynolds Michael Scesny Amanda Short Special Thanks Laura Bailey John Davis Lauren Faust Jeff Fischer Angela Harrington Stephen Kearin Tony Leondis William Salyers Will Wright Production Babies Alexander Andrew Barry Bob Charlie Drew Edward Elizabeth Harry Isabella Jessica John June Larry Lillian Luke Matthew Michael Oliver Olivia Peter Phil Robert Simon Steve Thomas Travis Trent Trixie Tyler William Final Part of the Credits No person or entity associated with this film recieved payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Prints by Color by Approved No. 74671 Copyright © 2019 Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc., RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC, and Electronic Arts, Inc. All rights reserved. EA, the EA logo, Maxis, the Maxis logo, The Sims, The Sims logo, and The Sims plumbob design are trademarks of Electronic Arts, Inc. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. THE SIMS MOVIE Category:The Sims Category:The Sims Movie Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits